Secret's Kept
by Riddlesgirl96
Summary: Athena is thrown through time after a battle. Where does she end up? And who is the mysterious boy who is watching her every movement?


Chapter 1: Going Home

It has been 4 years since the end of the Second Wizarding War, Athena Fawley was only a third year when it ended and was now starting her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was excited to head back home, her real home, and see her friends. Athena was a Pureblood in Slytherin, which didn't mean much to her anymore. Her family was neutral during the war but that didn't help out the family much. Athena had a older brother, Kairos, he died in the war and they still didn't know which side killed him. Kairos was only 16 when he died, he was a Slytherin like her. Kairos was the perfect child in her family, he was handsome, a perfect student, and a Prefect on his way to become Head Boy in his seventh year, if he made it. Now her parents could barely look at Athena, she was the girl version of her brother, minus being a Prefect. She was a quiet girl who didn't like to get confronted or have drama piled on her. She was a very pretty girl but she liked hiding it. She wore her hair long so she could hide behind her dark brown locks, she wore baggy clothes and her school uniform was the appropriate length. Apparating to Platform 9 ¾ to catch the Hogwarts Express.

After getting her trunk where it needed to go she looked for her friends and for an empty compartment. After looking for twenty minutes, she found an empty compartment near the end of the train, taking a seat she pulled out _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ and started reading. A few moments later, the compartment door flew open to reveal two very familiar faces. First was a very short redhead with a lovely heart-shaped face and bright green eyes, whose name is Angelica Trimble. Angelica has been my friend since, first year when she accidently blew up our cauldron in potions, putting us both in the hospital wing for three days. Then there was Devlyn Boid, he was very tall with sandy blond hair and an aristocratic face. Devlyn and her have been friends since birth. He was a pureblood, like Athena, and Angelica was mixed. " Hello Beautiful" Devlyn said as he sat next to Athena. She turned punching Devlyn in the arm, " Hello!" she said spitly. " You know that hurt, right?" he asked playfully " Why did I do that I get punched after not seeing you all holiday?" "Nothing, Hey Ang, how was hoilday?" Athena looking towards Angelica who sat on the other side of the compartment. "Daddy and I went to a lot of Quidditch matches as usually, the Harpies were on brilliant this season." Angelica's dad was the Head of Magical Games and Sports, so he had access to any Quidditch match he wanted, which meant he dragged his only child to all the matches which made her 'The Quidditch Master' of our little group and also the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. She was a brilliant chaser as well as a slave driver to the rest of the team. Devlyn played keeper and was looking to be signed to a team, hopefully.

As they told Athena about their holidays, drawing near to Hogwarts, they got up to go change into their uniforms before arriving at school. Athena was changing when the train stopped earlier than normal, pulling on her robes and shoes she stepped out into the corridor to see what happened. She started down the corridor to find a Prefect or one of the Heads. Athena started hearing commotions outside of the train, then she started seeing spells flying. Athena started shoving the younger kids in compartments and placing a locking spell on the doors till she got to the end of the carriage. Athena finally got on the outside with a few other 7th year students from a different house and put up more protective spells on the door of the carriage the just got out off. Lately there have been attacks against people in a higher position in the Ministry of Magic, Athena thought maybe this could be part of those people attacking the Ministry. Just then a spell came flying at her to stop her thought process. "Protego" she shouted blocking the spell coming at her. "Stupefy", Athena shouting the spell to send it back at the man who sent one at her, hitting him and stunning him, she put a full body bind on the man and started to look for Angelica and Devlyn. As far as she could see there were older students fighting the assailants, protecting the young ones one the train. "Expecto Patronum" she shouted, as her raven came to her. "Find help. Go to the aurors and ministry, Hogwarts Express is under attack." sending her raven off to get help. Athena hoped the would arrive sooner than later.

Athena continued fighting with two other assailants that came after she disabled their comrade. Getting backed up against the train she thought she was done when Angelica and Devlyn finally showed and saved her ass. "Where have you two been?" Athena screamed throwing a bat-bogey hex at another person."We were already dressed when everything started. All I know, we saw people spells flying past the windows trying to get in the train. So we went out to keep the young children safe and hopefully clear a way so the train can take off even if we are stuck here." Devlyn said standing next to me as more of the people in black came at them. Getting curses thrown at them they were getting spread further apart and that terrified Athena. She saw it come for her, the bright green light, knowing that she was stuck with nowhere to go or run. It came so slow when it hit, she felt a terrible pull in her stomach then she felt sick so sick much like her first time apparating. Then she was falling. Standing up she saw Hogwarts in the distance stumbling up the path to the doors, she sees a boy or was it a man in the distance. "Help me please, the train is under attack." Athena said. The last thing Athena saw was a pair bark blue eyes, before seeing darkness.

Author's Note:

This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I would love creative criticism. Tell me what you think. Hope you had a great time reading.


End file.
